A Prelude To Alien Zombies
by RockDiva
Summary: A Halloween oneshot in the format of a storypoem. It is somewhat of a prologue for my upcoming fiction, Alien Zombies.


A/N - This is a halloween oneshot in the form of a story-poem. Basically, it's going to set up for my story Alien Zombies, as many of you probably know is the name of the movie that absolutely scares Wilbur in my other fanfics. If you've read any of The First Date, you might recognize the reference to Lt. Cuddlesworth :P Also, the giant spider is a reference to the fanfic Doris Returns! by Robinson Webstories. I hope this isn't confusing or hard to follow...if so...guess I've completely lost my mind :P (The first line is taken directly from the poem _The Midnight Ride of Paul Revere_)

* * *

Listen my children and you will hear,  
A Halloween tale that may strike you with fear.

It begins on the morning of All Hallows Eve,  
When our hero, Wilbur Robinson was getting ready to leave.

"I'm going to school now," he said as he walked out the door,  
No clue in mind what the day had in store.

He started on his way, not knowing nearby,  
He was being watched by two sets of eyes.

The day went as usual. The only thing scary  
Was the mystery meat that Wilbur could have sworn was all hairy.

He talked with his friends about Halloween plans.  
But mostly of the candy they would soon have in their hands.

When the final bell rang, Wilbur left in a flash.  
He needed to perfect his costume, so headed home with a dash.

He contemplated the few tricks and schemes he had up his sleeve.  
Wilbur had been looking forward to _this_ All Hallows Eve.

As he walked up the drive way, he felt a chill run down his spine.  
He felt someone was watching, but figured it was all in his mind.

He sneaked to his room to find his robot friend waiting.  
"I've got to hurry, Carl," Wilbur said, not delaying.

"Are you sure that you should go through with this plan?"  
When it came to Wilbur's schemes, Carl wasn't much of a fan.

"Relax, Carl, I've got it all covered.  
I'm going to make this Halloween unlike any other."

"Yeah, but little buddy, scaring your dad?T  
his might be the worse idea you've ever had!

If you're dad doesn't find it funny, or loses his temper,  
You'll be dead and I'll be deactivated," Carl said with a whimper.

"Please, Carl, it's dad. He'll only lose his cool for a minute.  
And then I'm sure he'll find the good humor in it."

"I hope you're right," the robot relented with a sigh.  
"So what do you need to get things ready for tonight?"

"Hmm, let me see, definitely fake blood.  
Oh, and some scary clowns...yes, that should scare him good."

Carl left Wilbur to carry out the task  
Of finding the things for which Wilbur had asked.

"This'll get dad for telling me that scary story when I was five,  
And then making me think Lieutenant Cuddlesworth was alive!"

Wilbur uncharacteristically let out a maniacal laugh.  
This Halloween, payback was within his grasp.

So the hours passed quickly, and the moment arrived,  
When it is rumored that ghosts and goblins come alive.

Ring after ring, trick-or-treaters came to the door.  
They were greeted with candy and more.

Cornelius and Franny greeted them all with a boo,  
And invited them to enter their haunted house...err...more like a zoo.

The house had been decorated to spook and delight.  
All who entered, exited in a fright.

Gaston used his cannons to catch visitors off guard,  
Before they entered a makeshift graveyard.

There they were greeted by a 'floating puppet' with a terrible screech,  
But that wasn't the end of the terror they would reach.

Next they were surrounded by witches and ghouls,  
Chanting they would curse any visiting fools.

And although it was only Lucille and Aunt Billie,  
It was enough to scare all of the littlest ones silly.

Suddenly, they were chased by what seemed like a haunted train,  
Deep into Carl, Tallulah and Laszlo's terrain.

Laszlo had painted one of the rooma a bloody red,  
And used his paint gun to make a bloody his seemingly half-severed head.

The lights were all out, except for Carl's eerie glow,  
And the trick-or-treaters watched as he and Tallulah put on a show.

Tallulah screamed a ghastly scream,  
As Carl attacked her, or so it would seem.

With sound effects and some of Carl's gadgets to fill the on-lookers with dread,  
Another blood-curdling scream, and Tallulah fell "dead".

Then Carl, with an evil laugh, spun not his body but just his head,  
Then asked, "who will be next?" as his eyes turned bright red.

This was enough to send everyone running,  
So fast that nobody saw what was coming.

They ran into a giant octopus, turned and were facing a giant spider.  
A horrible roar from Tiny sent their eyes open wider.

At last they reached the end and were greeted by two zombie dandies,  
But it was just Bud and Art who were there to pass out more candy.

And so while everyone's attention was set to scare,  
Wilbur knew his plan would catch his dad unaware.

"Alright, I'm ready," Wilbur said into his earpiece.  
"Alright, little buddy," Carl said, holding his peace.

Wilbur ran to his mom and dad, screaming and panting,  
And without even stopping for a breath, began his ranting.

"They're coming! I told you! Dad, you were wrong!I kne  
w that the alien zombies were real all along!"

"What are you talking about?" Cornelius asked his son.  
"They're coming to get us," Wilbur answered. "It's already begun!

They want to destroy us and turn us into their kind.  
We have to hurry and tell everyone we can find."

"Are you sure?" Cornelius asked. "Maybe it's just your imagination?"  
"Dad, you have to believe me," Wilbur cried in mock aggravation.

Before anything else could be said between the two,  
Everyone else in the house turned without rue.

They glared at them with an evil gleam in their eyes,  
"You will join us," Franny said, followed by eager cries.

"What on earth…" Wilbur whispered to himself.  
"This wasn't the plan. Did Carl ask for their help?"

Wilbur looked at his family and then at his dad,  
Then back to his family. "Oh no, this is bad.

Dad, can't you see? They've already been consumed  
.We'd better think fast, or you and I are doomed!"

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you," Cornelius said to his son.  
Then realizing the others were nearing, he shouted, "Run!"

And run the two did, although a game in Wilbur's mind.  
His plan was working perfectly. He then looked behind.

His mom was leading the pack; their possessed groans were quite good.  
Wilbur couldn't deny that even he was almost fooled.

"What can we do?" Cornelius asked in desperation.  
Wilbur covered up a snicker and then said, "Separation!"

"Separation?" Cornelius asked with a confused look.  
"We need to separate them from the zombie control; I read it in a book,"

Came Wilbur's reply, as he looked back over his shoulder.  
His zombified family was inching closer.

He knew coming up would be evil bloody clowns.  
His dad would start screaming…he was just itching for that sound.

When they reached the spot where Carl was supposed to be waiting to help carry out the plan,  
He finally realized the true problem at hand…

Carl was behind him, there was no blood, and no clowns.  
Wilbur was starting to wonder what was really going down.

He was about to stop and demand what was going on,  
But suddenly ran into Spike and Dmitri, who were out of their plant pots.

"What on earth?" Wilbur and his dad exchanged glances.  
Then went back to staring at the twins, both father and son lost in trances.

"You will be one of us," Spike said spine-chillingly.  
"We'll only ask you once to give us your brains willingly."

"We'll never surrender," Wilbur spat out defiantly.  
"You'll never take me or my son," Cornelius said just as mightily.

"We gave you your chance," Dmitri hissed  
."Zombie slaves attack!" the family did as he wished.

"Okay, everybody, this isn't funny anymore!!"  
Wilbur shouted out, but was completely ignored.

Franny lunged at Cornelius, and Carl grabbed for Wilbur's head.

Wilbur's heart was racing as he ducked and ran; were they really undead?

It would make sense, Wilbur thought, as he saw the horrible look in the twins' eyes.  
Nobody had known where they'd come from…perhaps they were alien zombies in disguise.

"I've been so foolish! They've been here right under my nose,  
Waiting for the perfect moment to finally expose

Their evil plans to take over our planet.  
Stupid, stupid, Wilbur! You let yourself get distracted!"

"Wilbur, don't fight them," Cornelius said in a monotonous voice.  
"You will be one of us; you don't have a choice."

"NO! Not you too!" Wilbur cried out.  
"I can't fight them alone," he said, full of self-doubt.

"Maybe this is what I get for trying to settle my score with dad."  
He threw his hands up, "Is this punishment for being so bad!?

I'm sorry that I wanted to scare him, but it was only for fun.  
But I guess I was just being a horrible son."

Suddenly the group burst into uproarious laughter.  
"Happy Halloween!" they said soon after.

"What? You mean…you all tricked me!?"  
Wilbur immediately looked at Carl, who responded, "Sorry, little buddy.

They said they wanted to scare you so I kind of blabbed  
About your plan to scare your dad."

"So," Cornelius took over, "we decided to turn it around.  
But that's what you get for wanting to scare me with clowns!"

"Alright, alright. I admit you guys got me.I  
guess I'll always be scared of alien zombies."

"It's okay, son, we all have our fears.  
That's why we stopped before you burst into tears."

"Hey now!" Wilbur was quick to defend.  
"How do you know some of that wasn't pretend!?"

Cornelius just shook his head, "Wilbur, don't lie.  
You were so scared you wanted to cry.

Come on, let's go get some candy to make up for it; how's that sound?"  
"Yeah, that sounds good," Wilbur said, immediately coming around.

The family followed the father and son.  
All but Dmitri and Spike, who waited until everyone else was gone.

"Phase one is complete," Dmitri snickered and jeered.  
Spike agreed, "Soon it'll all be as Wilbur has feared…"

_The End…Or Is It?_


End file.
